The present invention relates generally to sampling systems, and more particularly, to a sampling apparatus that can draw a sample from a source at one rate and deliver the sample to a collector system, such as an analyzer or sampler reservoir, at a different rate.
Sampling systems are commonly used to draw a sample from a sample source, commonly contained in a bioreactor vessel, and deliver the sample to an analyzer, collector, or other device, such as an autosampler. Many sampling systems utilize a pump to withdraw the sample from the sample source and pass the sample along a line of conduit or other tubing to the autosampler or other collector. Many sampling systems require a relatively slow flow rate to withdraw the sample from the sample source to prevent clogging of the tubing/membrane, degassing in the tubing, and to otherwise extend the useful life of the sampling system.
On the other hand, it is generally preferred to deliver a small sample to the collector or analyzer to reduce sample loss and to deliver it quickly to avoid chemical/biological changes in the sample or future samples from the sample source or sources if multiple sample sources are sampled therefrom. Conventional sampling systems, as noted above, use a relatively slow flow rate and, as such, larger samples must be drawn from the sample source to account for the loss of sample during the withdrawal and delivery process. Using larger samples accelerates the depletion of sampling material from the source, which can be particularly undesirable when sampling cellular and/or biological material.
The present invention is directed to a segmented online sampling apparatus that captures a fluid sample, such as a biological sample from a bioreactor, fermentation vessel, or process stream without the significant loss of cells, biological material, media, or other material. In general, the sampling apparatus allows a sample to be withdrawn from a source at one sampling flow rate yet delivered by a delivery system to a collector, analyzer, or sample reservoir at a different flow rate.
According to one aspect of the invention, a sampling system includes a sample withdrawal system that is operative to withdrawal a sample from a source at a sample withdrawal flow rate, and also includes a sample collector system operative to receive the sample. The sampling system also includes a sample delivery system that is operative to deliver the sample from the sample withdrawal system to the sample collector system at a sample delivery flow rate that is different than the sample withdrawal flow rate.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a sampling apparatus for extracting a sample from a source and presenting the sample to a collector includes an intake port adapted to receive a sample from the source at a first flow rate, and a first valve that is flow coupled to the intake port to control the acquisition of the sample from the source and presentation of the sample to a line. The apparatus also has a second valve that is flow coupled to a fluid source and adapted to allow fluid into the line from the fluid source. A pump is flow coupled to the intake downstream of the first valve and the second valve, and is operable to draw the sample from the source at a first flow rate and draw the sample from the line once injected with fluid at a second flow rate.
Other objects, features, aspects, and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description and accompanying drawings. It should be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the present invention, are given by way of illustration and not of limitation. Many changes and modifications may be made within the scope of the present invention without departing from the spirit thereof, and the invention includes all such modifications.